


The Good Silent

by QweenTalias



Category: Sign (Manhwa)
Genre: Blood, M/M, SIGN, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QweenTalias/pseuds/QweenTalias
Summary: There's a guy named Yohan~ He dislikes speaking, Sometimes people think he's doing it on purpose.~ No one understands him...Until Soohwa got into his life.~ Yohan workes in his Cafe with his close friend Gyoon.~ Yohan can't match with the "Cool kids", That's why Gyoon is the only friend that Yohan can understand and be close with."Omg I heard this guy can't even talk", "Do you know that people think he's deaf? creepy""It only begins here"
Relationships: Go Yohan & Kang Soohwa, Gyoon & Jihye
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm the creator of "The Good Silent".
> 
> Notes :  
> Violence, Blood, Mature, Death, Bad words.
> 
> Sorry about my bad English if there's any problem I'll fix it right away.
> 
> Enjoy

** 10 years ago  **

"Sorry ma'am but I believe that your child dealing with depression"

Yohan's mom: NO WAY!...My little Yohan always speaks to me about his difficulties...Right, Yohan?

Yohan:...

Yohan's mom: SAY SOMETHING! p-please...

**Yohan's mom began crying in front of Yohan, but she didn't know that he was perfectly fine.**

"little poor child.."

** Now  **

Gyoon: You understand that if you continue being such a quiet person you won't find more friends or relationships with people right?

Yohan: well...I-I don't like talking that much and I think everybody will laugh at my voice.

Gyoon: Voice? I don't understand what are you talking about however your voice sounds incredible so if I was a stranger I would never laugh at you

**Gyoon smiled at Yohan and keep cleaning the Cafe floor**

*Thinking* Yohan: I appreciate all the stuff that Gyoon just told me but It won't help my problem...But one day I will be like Gyoon and like others.

Yohan: I forgot to tell you something Gyoon.

**Gyoon looked at Yohan and stopped whatever he was doing to listen to his close friend Yohan**

Gyoon: What is it?

Yohan: There's a new employer here isn't it amazing

**Yohan seemed to look very happy but Gyoon wasn't that joyful about the idea, Instead of being joyful he seemed awful**

Gyoon: What? What do you mean there's someone new going to work here with the two of us?!

Yohan: Yes? What's the problem with that....?

Gyoon: Are you serious? Yohan what if he doesn't like you?

Yohan: I don't know..let's just wish for the best

"fine..."


	2. Chapter 2

**1 week ago**

Gyoon: Yohan! Can you go to the market to buy something?

Yohan: Sure, What is it?

Gyoon: 1 Milk and 2 Cakes.

Yohan: Fine I'll be back later 

Gyoon: Okay make sure you get it right!

**Yohan came to the market when he noticed someone he seemed kinda suspicious Yohan looked towards the suspicious guy and asked...**

Yohan: Excuse me, Do you need help?

???: No thanks I'm good...

Yohan: Alright...

**Yohan ignored the suspicious guy and paid for the stuff he got and left to the Cafe.**

*thought* ???: Fuck...What was that?

.

.

Gyoon: Took you so long something happened?

Yohan: No, Nothing happened...

**Now**

Gyoon: So when the new employer going to work here?

Yohan: He said he's going to work here tomorrow.

Gyoon: Alright we should welcome him tomorrow morning.

**The day continued normally nothing happened that looked mysterious**

**In tomorrow morning**

_beep beep beep_

"Yohan wake up!"

*thinking* Yohan: Oof...

Yohan: I'm waking up...

**Yohan was getting ready for the new day of working**

**In the first floor of the Cafe**

Gyoon: Did you sleep well?

Yohan: Yes and you?

Gyoon: Ye I slept well...So the new employer coming today right?

Yohan: ...Right

**Gyoon looked at Yohan Gyoon wasn't upset but confused**

*thinking* Gyoon: Something is wrong...

Gyoon: Is everything ok?

Yohan: hm? Yeah, why?

Gyoon: Oh it's nothing.

_ding dong_

Yohan: it must be the new employer.

**Yohan opened the door.**

Gyoon: Welcome! I'm Gyoon and this is Yoh-...Yohan are you okay?

Yohan: No way...

**???** **POV**

???: Is this the building? I hope so.

**??? entered the Cafe *his new job***

**Back to Yohan's POV**

*thinking* Yohan: Wait-...THIS IS THE GUY I SAW ONE WEEK AGO

.

.

???: Oh sorry I think I'm misplaced...

Gyoon: Oh so you're not the new employer here?

*thinking* ???: FUCK, what do I do?

**??? was confused and nervous he doesn't know what to do should he leave or not?**

Yohan: Hey! Can you come with me for a second?

???: Sure...

**Gyoon looked at both of the nervous boys in front of him he felt something was wrong for sure!**

Yohan: Wait here Gyoon.

Gyoon: Ok...

**??? and Gyoon walked together to the staff room to talk privately**

Yohan: Who are you and why are you here!

.

.

_to be continue_


	3. Chapter 3

** Gyoon's POV **

*Thinking* Gyoon: What the hell...What is wrong Yohan today he doesn't act like he usually does

did something happen between them?

**At the staff room**

Yohan: Who are you and what do you want from me?

???: My name is Soohwa and I don't want anything from you.

Yohan: I saw you a lot of times this week are you spying on me?

Soohwa: What?? No of course not!

*Thinking* Soohwa: This freak thinks I'm spying on him, What the-

Yohan: Anyway you came to work here aren't you?

Soohwa: Yeah! I need this work.

Yohan: Well let's just forget this ever happened between us.

Soohwa: Yes sir.

.

.

Gyoon: Hey Yohan can I ask you something?

Yohan: Yeah sure what is it?

Gyoon: Do you **know** this guy?

Yohan: Yeah I met him once.

Gyoon: Really? When!

Yohan: 1 week ago

Gyoon: Oh...It's just it seemed like you like him don't tell me you do!

Yohan: WHAT?!, No I don't

Gyoon: Okay great!

*Thinking* Yohan: Wow rude! Why Gyoon doesn't want me to be with someone...WAIT!

I'M NOT GAY! AND I DON'T EVEN LIKE THIS GUY HE'S WEIRD AND I ONLY MET HIM ONCE...or even more? 

.

.

** some hours later **

*Thinking* Gyoon: Hm...I wonder where is Yohan and That guy *doesn't know his name*

**Gyoon walked to the staff room because he heard something unusual something...weird.**

Gyoon: Is someone's there?

**Gyoon opened the door and saw something...or maybe someone!**

**.**

**.**

Gyoon: WHAT THE-!

**Soohwa POV**

.

.

_To be continue_


End file.
